Bowser and son evil pluming inc
by Brandon Wulff
Summary: A cool and funny mario story that family memebers will enjoy.


Bowser And Son Evil Plumbing Services Inc. 

Our story starts in a place called mushroom kingdom. The day starts off like any other day Bowser and his son were getting their butts kicked by Mario and Luigi. Bowser and his son were trying to fight off Mario and Luigi from taking princess peach. But what Mario and Luigi don't know is that Bowsers son has a crush on peach so bowser of course did not want peach to leave. But like any day Mario and Luigi took peach back to her castle and bowser and his son were left furious and depressed.

So 2 years had past and bowser and his son Bowser Jr. decided it was time to quit the kidnapping business and start a new career for both of them. They decided to open a plumbing services shop. A couple weeks had past and Bowser and son evil plumbing services inc. opened. Soon later Mario and Luigi found out about Bowser and son plumbing services and got suspicious. So Mario and Luigi opened up their own plumbing store down the street this made Bowser furious. So while Mario and Luigi where battling with his son, Bowser snuck out the back door and headed to peaches castle. Meanwhile Mario and Luigi were fighting Bowser jr. and all of a sudden they heard a scream coming from peaches castle. They quickly defeated Bowsers son or so they thought. Mario and Luigi ran up the path back to the castle but when they got there Peach was gone. Meanwhile Bowser was traveling through a bowser pipe with peach that he constructed a long time ago in case an idea popped into his head. He brought peach back to his store and saw that Mario and Luigi where waiting at the front door. He quietly tip toed to the back of his store and opened up a secret base that has a giant koopa rocket in the middle of it. He put peach in there and Bowser and Bowser Jr. took off in the rocket with princess peach. Mario and Luigi saw the rocket take off and peach yelling for help behind the glass windows of the rocket.

Mario and Luigi quickly constructed a mushroom rocket (well you knew it was coming) and took off after Bowser. Bowser was happily eating some 1st class dinner in his first class cabin with his son while peach was in the jail cell getting fed turtle snacks which she absolutely hated. Because well you know she's a girl not a turtle. Meanwhile Mario and Luigi were catching up to Bowser and they didn't even know it because Bowsers ship was shrouded in a space cloud which is a camouflage for space. Mario and Luigi accidently **SMACKED** into Bowser ship which made both ships start shaking rapidly. Mario's ship was about to explode so Mario and Luigi climbed out the top hatch and grabbed flower power space suits. By now Bowser realized that Mario had caught up to him and quickly ate some really hot peppers. (Of course you should know that when Bowser eats hot peppers he starts breathing fire literally). Mario and Luigi entered the garbage shoot of Bowsers ship and started running up to the control room where they thought Bowser was but Bowser snuck up behind them and zapped them with a shrinking rod.

Mario and Luigi didn't realize what was happening but when they saw that bowser was like a thousand feet tall they guessed they shrunk. Bowser picked up Mario and Luigi and put them in a board which was like a board game but for them it was like a huge island. That's when they realized all their friends where there too their was princess daisy their was princess peach and toad and yoshi as well as waluigi and wario.

Soon after all the friends were put to work gathering stars and coins to defeat the evil boss turtle koopa koopa. At the end it was Mario who won and had to take on the evil boss. Mario was battling really hard he had 1 life left but so did the boss he did a quick flip and a kick and BOOM! The evil boss fell to the ground in defeat. Mario rushed back to his friends and they all congratulated him for the win. When Bowser wasn't paying attention the friends ganged up and stole Bowsers Shrinking staff and switched it to reverse and they were all big again. Bowser who now realized that they were big again rushed off to the escape pod grabbing Bowser Jr. and escaping through space. But what Mario and friends didn't know was that bowser had put the ship in self destruct mode. Mario and friends quickly got an escape pod and escaped right when the ship exploded.


End file.
